Still Not Over You
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: AU. SasuSau songfic. Sasuke comes home after all these years and finds a letter from Sakura. Has the wait been worth it? Dedicated to my readers. RxR please and no Flames. Thanks! DATTEBAYO!


Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto....obviously...and I don't own "P.S. I'm Still Not Over You" by Rihanna.

**Hey people! This is my second songfic. I think I did pretty good with "Photograph" but now I wanna do another songfic. The song "P.S. I'm Still Not Over You" by Rihanna is just so SasuSaku, I've been dieing to write it! This is dedicated to all my friends on fanfiction and all my readers. Never stop believign in your dreams....the future may change you. Oh and I recemend this song to everyone. It's very sweet and SasuSaku!**

**_Sorry if there are major grammer mistakes. I type way too fast for my own good. Please, no flames..._**

* * *

**Still Not Over You**

"See you later, Sasuke-teme!" called my dobe of a best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, running down the street to his apartment. We just go back from a **four year** business trip to the United States. Dobe's family's company, Nine Tails Corp., and mine, Sharingan Inc., had to travel to the states for a business proposation.

As I walked, my mind began to drift off to the pink hair beauty that has been plaguing my thoughts since the day I meet her. I loved her all this time, but with my family's business, I had to leave her countless times but...we always stayed together. Our love was too strong. I countinued to walk toward Sakura's house. I know I am tired and all but I have to see her. It's been too long to not see her face.

I knew I hurt Sakura. I remember the day I left.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke-kun...why?" she asked me with tears building up in my eyes. I hate those tears. They always damamged her perfect, beautiful face._

_"Sakura, you know why I have to leave. The business is about to come to it's fullest." I stated calmly, hugging the frail cherry blossom in my arms. I wish I could just erase all her pain. Just take it all and place it in a bottle, never opening it again._

_She pulled back a bit from our embrace, lookign at me with those stunning emerald orbs. "But why you?!" she shouted, mroe tears falling from her eyes. "Why not Itachi, or Mikoto-san, or Fugaku-sama?! Why do you have to go, Sasuke-kun?!"_

_I closed my eyes, kissing her on the lips passionatly, before pulling her closer to me as if she was going to disappear thsi very minute. "They are. We all are going. The states want all the Uchihas to come for this proposition. I'm sorry, Sak-"_

_"YOUR ALWAYS SORRY!" she cried, buring her face into my shirt. "Why can't you just stay this time?! Why?"_

_I looked down. "I want to stay Sakura. More than anything in the world. I want you to stay in my arms forever, never leaving for a minute but..." I trailed off. Her eyes told me that she knew why as I looked down at her. "I love you, Sakura. I always have and always will." I stated._

_"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun and...and I'll wait for you. That's a promise..." I smiled a true smiled as I pulled her into another kiss, probably our last._

_End Flashback_

As I approached Sakura's house, I dug for the key she gave me and opened the door, expecting Sakura to be on the other side but...she wasn't. I was sure I texted her saying I arrived in Japan but...I guess she forgot her phone or something.

"Sakura?" I called threw out the house, but my voice only echoed. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I looked around and found a note on the table. I picked it up and immedatly noticed it was my cherry blossom's hand writing.

**_Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
_****_So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better_**

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Hey, Sasuke-kun. If your reading this now, then your probably back in Konoha. Heh, I know we haven't spoken in like, forever. But, I was just thinking about you and those memories and I...smiled. Yeah, smiled. Something I haven't done since you left a few years ago. I would've called you or emailed you but, everything I always wanted to say, it was just to hard to get out. So I decided to write a letter, thinking it would be easier._

_**How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you**_

_How's Mikoto-san? And Itachi-nii? I bet you still haven't changed. Bet your still the spitting image of him. I remember when we first met. I thought you two were twins! God, I have so many questions for you, but I know you don't have that time anymore. I do hope the business trip was worth it._

I felt my heart wrench as I read this. I looked at the letter and saw tears stains, making my heart ache even more. She was crying when she wrote this.

_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**_

_I just wanted to let you know, I never let go of us..or what we used to be. It was so hard to get you out of my mind but, I still tried. I tried and tried until I finally realized...you are me. You have become a part of me and I could never lose it but...I did. I'm so confused. Everyday I don't know what to do. That just told me you always keep me going. I tried to go to Naruto, but after about a month or two after you left, he told me he was leaving too. That was it. I cracked. I could take it anymore so every night, I would cry myself to sleep. My brother and lover left me and I was alone but I stayed strong the whole way. So enough after a while, I wouldn't cry as often. I would go out with Ino and TenTen and Hinata more. I couldn't just stay home waiting for you for the rest of those years. But I just reminded myself that hopfully you still loved me and were fighting your way home...back to me. _

**_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy_**

_Sorry, my bad. I guess I was rambling...er...writing too much again. But just everything -all the feelings and heart ache- still remained inside me since you left. I know you probably thinking "Why didn't I let you go?". I couldn't. I made a promise I would always love you. I mean sometimes, I would try because the pain was just too much but there was always something to remind me of you. Weither it was a person or a thing...anything would remind me of you, Uchiha Sasuke._

**_When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you_**

_Everyday I would lay down in my bed, thinking about you. Us. I would always turn on my iPod and play our song. Do you still remember our song?_

"Of course." I said, smiled as I sat down on the couch. "Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade"

_Yeah I know, so cheesy, right? But that was our song. It always will be our song. I would always press 'back' and play that song again and again till I cried myself to sleep. Anyways, I've said or wrote all I needed to say. But there is one thing I shouldn't be telling you...for you should already know._

_...I love you..._

_Forever your Love,  
__**Haruno Sakura.**_

I could feel the tears building in my eyes but I quickly shook the pain off. She still loves me...she has always loved me even though I left. I shot up off the couch. I have to find her. Maybe she's at my house? That was my best guess. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door and full speed toward the Uchiha district.

_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**_

When I got there, I felt something in my heart telling me Sakura was here. I ran into my house and called out her name, but I doubt she heard me. This was a mansion for god's sake! I ran upstairs and called her name agian until I heard sobbing coming from my room. I opened the door, and found the one person I was looking for...Haruno Sakura. She was sitting on the floor crying onto a picture of me and her. The moonlight shone on her perfect figure. She wasn't too fat nor was she deathly skinny. Her bubble gum pink hair was about shoulder length and those beautiful forest green eyes are just dazziling. She's the reason I still live. She's what keeps me going everyday. She's...my everything.

_**Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no....  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget**_

"Sakura?" I said, getting the attention of the 16 year-old girl infront of me. She jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around, staring wide eyed at me.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun....YOU CAME BACK!" she cried, jumping onto me and cried into my shirt. I caught her in my arms and held her so close as if there was no tomorrow. We pulled back a bit and I stared into her eyes. Onyx clashed with emerald.

"I'm back Sakura...and I'm not going anywhere for a long time." I assured to my girlfriend as I kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared, Sasuke-kun. I thought...I thought you were never coming back. I thought you forgot about me. I thought-" I cut her off.

"Well, forget those thoughts. I here now...that's all that matters, ne?" She nodded and we shared another embrace. I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto her in a longing kiss. A kiss that waited 4 years. God, this felt so good.

"Sasuke-kun?" she muttered, looking at me.

"Yes, my cherry blossom?"

"I'm sorry." I looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry. I tried to forget how you kiss and other emotional crap but...I couldn't. I'm sorry I even tried."

I hussed her before she could say more. "Don't be sorry. You had a right to try to forget. I left you for a long time. I read the letter and I only have one thing to say to that."

She looked at me and smiled. Finally, that smile! The smile I was dieing for. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

I leaned down, my forehead resting on hers. "I love you, Uchiha Sakura."

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as I smirked. "OH SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU TOO!" she cheered.

_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you**_

"Oh and Sasuke-kun?" I looked at her. "P.S. I'm still not over you." I smiled...

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Please, no flames and for the critical people, I know I may have had some mistakes but please, no criticism.**

**Review please and thank you!**

_**-Cherry**_


End file.
